


Like A Movie

by kaitywithay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Break Up, Crushes, Family, High School, Poptarts, School Dances, Shopping, Siblings, Teenagers, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitywithay/pseuds/kaitywithay
Summary: Life is not a movie.





	

In movies, the stumbling, awkward, stuttering boy always managed to reinvent himself into something much cooler to get the girl he had been pining after for ages.

Except Podrick Payne’s life was not a movie and reinventing himself would take forever.

Pod knew exactly who and what he was, and he knew exactly what the kids at school said he was and said about him. He may have been quiet, but he wasn’t deaf and he certainly wasn’t stupid.

The fact of the matter was, unlike the dorky boys in movies, Pod didn’t think there was anything _wrong_ with himself. Yes, he could be more outspoken, and okay, the stuttering thing could get really annoying but it’s not like being quiet and stuttering were bad traits to have. In Pod’s opinion it was just part of his personality, just like how he always wore socks to bed or never ate onions because he hated the taste.

It was just too bad that Sansa Stark, the girl Pod had crushed on forever, did not think the same way.

Okay, Pod didn’t know if she thought the same way or not, but from where he was standing, when one of your brothers was basically the varsity captain of every team in the school and the other was the brooding artist who played guitar on the quad and both were highly sought after, and you spent every night with Loras and Maragery Tyrell, chances where you didn’t notice nor care for the quiet kid in the back of the classroom.

She also had an affinity for bad boys and Pod couldn’t even kill a spider when it invaded Pod’s turf.

His sister and both his counselors, in school and out, said that he just needed to be more confident.

He hated that saying, “Be more confident!” Confidence wasn’t a dial on his body that he could turn from “No confidence” to “Holy mega confidence” when he felt like it. Sure, he could work towards more confidence, but it was not going to happen overnight like everyone expected.

So for the time being, Pod was stuck in the first half of the movie, pining away and wishing he could do something to get on Sansa’s radar.

But not in a creepy douche kind of way.

Pod wakes up the Friday before the homecoming dance, the same way he always wakes up. By rolling over and groaning when he hears Sera’s loud music blasting through the bathroom walls.

Why his sister felt the need to blare One Direction at six forty-five in the morning was beyond him. The Paynes don’t have a very large house and the walls, while not paper thin, still let in a considerable amount of noise.

And like every Friday, Pod falls back asleep until his own alarm goes off at seven-fifteen which by then, Sera has vacated the bathroom and is either eating breakfast or deciding what to wear.

Pod gets up, makes his bed with perfect precision and then gets dressed. His outfits never vary or change. Jeans, either a plain t-shirt or one with some kind of “nerd thing” as Sera would say, and if it’s cold out, a hoodie. He’d stuff his feet into his sneakers and made his way downstairs.

If Sera was eating, she’d be sitting at the counter, shoving cereal into her mouth and texting one of her friends. Pod would silently grab a package of pop-tarts and eat them cold while waiting for Sera to finish so they could make the drive to school.

This particular Friday however, Sera wasn’t engaged in her phone, but waiting patiently for her little brother. Before Pod could even get his pop-tarts, Sera cut her eyes at her brother and pinned in him place.

Though he was only 15, Pod was a sucker for routine and Sera seeming to want to talk to him was not part of the breakfast routine.

“Listen little brother, we need to talk.”

Pod mentally goes through everything he’s done in the last week to see what could have upset his sister to the point that she thought they had to talk before he even had his pop-tarts.

“Yeah?” Other than his mother, Sera was the only female he never really stuttered around.

“Mom says you’re not going to the dance tomorrow night.”

Pod relaxes, this was nothing. Pod had already defended his decision to his mother, who said that it was up to Pod, she could only make him to go to class, not after hours’ functions if he didn’t want to go.

“That’s right.”

“You have to go.”

Pod moves to the cupboard and pulls down a package of pop-tarts and opens them. He bites into one and starts chewing, hoping if he ignores his sister, she’ll drop it.

Except that Sera was everything that Pod was not.

“Seriously. Look, I figure you don’t have a date, which is fine, totally cool, but you cannot not go.”

Pod swallows. “Why?”

“Because little brother, there are two times that you have to go to dances. When you’re a freshman, which you are, and stupid enough to believe it’ll be like the movies and then get your hopes hopefully dashed but hey, you went. And when you’re senior because it’s your last carefree year and you should enjoy it.”

“Did you just tell me to go to a dance just to get my hopes dashed?”

“Yes. This will be your first high school experience. You have to go.”

Pod shook his head. “Sera, that’s not very convincing.”

Sera blows her bangs off her forehead and stares at him. “How about this, you have to go because it’s cliché and what’s high school if not one big walking cliché and you’ll never know what happens and maybe you can rebound on some girl that probably got dumped by that Greyjoy asshole?”

“Who’s Greyjoy?”

“You’re better off not knowing. And you’re going to that dance.”

“I don’t have clothes.”

“We’ll buy you some after school.”

“Sera…”

“POD!”

Pod jumps at his sister’s outburst and looked at her. Sera wasn’t meeting his eyes and she was tracing circles into the countertop with her finger. It was rare that Sera backed down.

“What’s the real reason you want me to go to this dance?”

“Look, I’m graduating in May…and then going to college after the summer and…well, chances are that I won’t be able to make it back to see you go to prom and stuff, so basically this could be my last chance to see you all dressed up and going off to dances and what not…”

Pod was shocked. He had figured Sera wouldn’t want her freshmen little brother hanging around her, a senior, at all.”

“I….uh…”

“But if you don’t want to, I won’t force you.”

He’d go, for his sister, and he’d suffer, for his sister.

“I’ll go.”

Sera looks up, her face significantly brighter than it was when he was refusing to go. “Really?”

“Really.”

Sera smiles, picks up her phone and says “Let’s go, little brother. Meet at my car after school and we’ll go get you some nice new clothes for tomorrow.”

 

 

Pod had only one routine that was meant for Fridays.  

Instead of suffering in the overcrowded cafeteria, Pod would go to his school counselor’s office.

Tyrion Lannister was only supposed to help Pod set up his classes and make sure he wasn’t failing those classes, however his sister in-law, Brienne was Pod’s out of school counselor his parents made him go to, had asked Tyrion to keep an eye on the boy.

When Tyrion first met Pod, he had decided to keep two eyes on the boy as much as possible.

Pod ambles his way into Tyrion’s office and sits down. He had tried to call him “Mr. Lannister” but Tyrion had refused.

Pod settles himself into his usual chair, with his backpack settled between his feet. Tyrion is writing something down and sighing.

“How was your day today, Podrick?”

“I..it was g..good. Mr.B..Baelish made another b..ba..d..d math p..pun.”

Pod’s stutter usually went away with Tyrion after a bit, but anybody in a role of authority over Pod brought it out.

“Ah, yes. The curse of the subject that offers no room for humor, so you pun your students to death.”

Pod stayed silent. He only ever spoke when spoken too.

“I do believe there is a homecoming dance tomorrow. Will you be attending?”

“Y..yeah.” Pod didn’t dare say that his sister was forcing him to go.

“Ah, good. As much as I despise social forays, they are crucial to become a well-rounded individual. And perhaps this will get you out your shell.”

Pod doubted a hot grinding mess of swirling bodies in a dark gym blasting with the latest over remixed pop hits was going to be the thing to bring him out of his shell. But he didn’t say this.

“Do you have a date?”

Pod shook his head; it was easier than saying no.

“Then I have a task for you. You are to ask a person you see also dateless to dance.”

Pod could think of thirty-six other things he would rather do then muster up the courage to ask someone to dance.

But if that someone was Sansa….no, Sansa would already have a date.

“I’ll try, sir.”

“That’s all I ask, Podrick.”

 

 

Pod had spent two hours with Sera being dragged around while she tried to find the “perfect” outfit for his first dance.

Pod wanted to tell her that he honestly thought that no matter what she put him in, he was going to look like every awkward freshman who went to homecoming, ever.

But Sera insisted on making sure that every piece was right, straight down to his socks, that no one was ever going to see that night. The entire time she was dragging him through the mall, she was going on about how boys didn’t have to worry about whether or not it would be too revealing or if someone else would have the same outfit and how they could keep their shoes on.

Pod wanted to ask her how come girls still dragged themselves to dances if that’s what it took for them to just dance in a smelly gym for three hours.

When they got home, Sera squealed to her parents, that she got Pod to agree to go to the dance and then rushed him upstairs to put on and show his outfit off.

Pod comes down wearing the purple shirt and black pants, feeling like he was on display and his parents were trying to figure out if they could buy him or not.

His mom ohhhed and ahhhed and talked about her “little man” growing up. His dad nodded his approval.

“All you need is a tie, son.”

“Oh my god, Dad. No one wears a tie. It’s so old school.”

“We Paynes are gentlemen and gentlemen wear ties.”

Pod couldn’t help think about a distant uncle who had had his tongue ripped out for making lewd comments to a mob boss’s mistress, but sure, the Paynes were gentleman.

“He’ll be the biggest dork at the school. He’d outset Jojen Reed who says that Edgar Allen Poe talks to him in his dreams.”

Pod, who had several classes with Jojen had never heard him say that, but he had heard him say that he dreamed of being the next Edgar Allen Poe.

“Sera, this dance is not just for you. It’s for us, also, and I want to see him in a tie.”

And that’s how Pod spent the rest of his Friday night practicing how to tie a tie.

 

 

Pod learned the truth in the rant his sister had given him on Friday when his breakfast was interrupted by Sera and all of her high noise level making friends.

Despite the dance being at seven, and it only being eleven, all of her best friends came over to get ready.

Despite being in the kitchen, he could hear their footsteps going back forth from Sera’s room to the bathroom and sometimes he could hear them screech about something. He heard a lot of “Ohemgee’s!”

Pod eventually tuned out the conversation and sat downstairs in the living room watching TV. for most of the afternoon. A couple of times he texted Sera and asked her if she could turn down the music. Despite being in the same house, Pod didn’t want to get up and disrupt her.

And besides, he wasn’t sure he could get all the words out with her friends there.

At around five-thirty, Sera came downstairs and told Pod that he should go up and shower and start to get ready for the dance. Pod obediently follows his sister upstairs and locks himself in the bathroom.

Podrick let the hot water beat down on him as he braced himself for the night’s upcoming activities. It was too late to back down now, but he knew he would probably spend most of it in a corner hiding from everyone.

The unrealistic best that could happen is that Sansa Stark would fall to her knees in the middle of the dance floor confessing her love for Pod. Pod would assure her that he had the same feelings and they would dance together to a slow song and be the ultimate high school couple that everyone loves and adores.

The realistic best that could happens is that Sera would make him dance with her friends for a song, and then leave him alone to stand in a corner until she decided it was time to leave.

The unrealistic worst that could happen was that Pod worked up the courage to tell Sansa how he felt, she dumped punch all over him, and her brothers beat him into a bloody pulp in front of the whole school so he’s forced to drop out and join a cult.

The realistic worse that could happen would be he spent all night in his corner and maybe occasionally venture out onto the dancefloor and embarrassed himself with his less than spectacular moves.

Pod climbs out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist and makes his ways down to his bedroom. Sera had meticulously set out his dress clothes on his bed while he was in the shower.

Pod quickly dresses and takes extra time to make sure his tie is tied right and perfectly straight. He headed out of his room, planning on going downstairs to get his shoes, when Sera grabbed his hand, dragged him into the bathroom and started putting gel into his hair. Pod didn’t even attempt to resist.

Finally, after everyone was ready to go, Pod stood with his sister and her group of friends for pictures on the Payne’s front lawn. He posed with Sera, his mom, his dad and each of Sera’s friends individually. He’s sure his smile looks like he’d rather be eaten by chickens then go to this dance.

After the pictures, Sera screeches they’re going to be late and drags Pod to the car.

 

 

The gym was loud and hot, decorated with streamers in the school colors and that latest pop song that everyone was sharing on social media was playing through the speakers.

Sera’s sentiment lasted a whole minute before she took off with her friends to join a bunch of the senior boys.

So Pod stood with his back to the wall, a few feet away from Jojen Reed, watching his schoolmates in their revelry and finery.

He had spotted Sansa with Margaery and Jeyne Poole. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress, her hair was curled into loose ringlets and like most girls in the gym, she was barefoot.

Pod was unsure if she had a date or if she was just here with her friends like his sister. He had heard vague rumors that Sansa and Joffery Baratheon had broken up but he was unsure if that was true or not.

It crossed his mind that he should ask Sansa to dance, to comply with Tyrion’s task. But as he was unsure about whether or not she had a date, he didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes, figuratively or literally.

After about two hours of standing by the wall and drinking whatever punch Sera kept supplying him with, Pod decides he needs a break from the hot gym. He technically can’t leave the building as the rules state no remittance, and Sera was his ride and it was too far to walk, but he figured he could hide out in a hallway.

Pod finds a nice, quiet hallway and leans against the wall. He figures he can tough out until Sera is ready to go home, and maybe even find a way to lie to Tyrion and say he did ask someone to dance.

Pod’s peaceful quiet is ruined when he hears raised voices. It sounds like they’re coming from around the corner and one sounded angry, while the other sounded simply scared.

After listening for a moment or two, Pod realizes that one of the voices is Sansa’s. And after another moment he realizes the other one is Joffery’s.

Joffery was going on about how Sansa couldn’t leave him, how she was worthless and stupid and how she’d be nothing without him. Sansa feebly tried to defend herself but Joffery would talk over her.

Pod grinded his teeth and wished he was more confrontational. It crossed his mind that Robb would at least be at the dance as well, but Pod wasn’t sure he would be able to find him in the mess of bodies in time.

He hears something that sounds like a punch on the metal lockers and then sees Joffery storming around the corner. He was in such a rage that he didn’t even notice Pod.

Pod waits a minute before walking slowly down the hall and around the corner. Sansa was sitting on the floor with her face in her hands, sobbing. Pod waits a second before ducking into a nearby boy’s room and grabbing a wad of toilet paper.

He slowly walks toward Sansa and waits for a few moments before clearing his throat. Sansa snaps her head up and looks at Pod for a moment.

“Oh, hi Piddle.”

Pod bites his lip for a few seconds and thinks about not correcting her but he knows that Tyrion would be upset that Pod did not speak up when he needed too.

“I..it’s actually P..od.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Pod acts before he can overthink and hands Sansa the toilet paper. “I got this for you.”

Sansa takes it and wipes at her eyes with it, smearing more of her makeup in the process. Pod sits on the floor across from her and studies his lap until she speaks.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welc..ome.”

Pod figures that he’s overstayed his welcome he starts to get up to go back to the dance when Sansa starts to speak.

“I never knew anyone could be so angry all the time. Over the littlest things too. It’s almost like Joffery is filled with all the angry emotions of everyone in the world.” Sansa is looking at the floor as she talks and Pod repositions himself to listen.

“I tried to make him happy but it was so draining and I was so scared all the time. and I deserve to be happy too and I wasn’t and I had to end it.”

Pod doesn’t say anything but keeps listening attentively.

“He got angry, of course. And threatened me and my family but I don’t need him in my life and I don’t need to feel bad all the time..”

She trials off and Pod chews on his cheek. Suddenly Sansa looks up at him and grabs his hand quickly.

“He’s going to have a horrible life, right? Him and all his nasty friends will end up with beer guts and wives who treat them horribly, right? And I’ll have the best husband and the best life and be happy while he squanders away.”

Pod wanted to tell Sansa that she was right that Joffery would have a horrible life and that she would come out on top.

But then again, Pod knew better than anyone that life was not a movie, otherwise he’d be wooing Sansa on the dance floor right now.

“N…no.”

Sansa’s eyes grew wide and she looked at Pod in dumfounded belief. “What do you mean?”

“Life…is not the movies. Joffery is going to graduate and go to the school of his choice and he’s going to probably get alcohol poisoning his freshmen year, but he’ll somehow graduate and probably work for his father or grandfather and marry someone who wants his money and everyone will act like they love him while secretly they’ll whisper about how much they hate him but he’ll still feel like the king.”

Sansa shook her head. “But I…”

“You will find someone. It might take a few misses but you will and you’ll be happy. You might even think about or see him now and then again and it’ll rankle that he’s doing so well but you yourself will be doing just as well and must content yourself with the fact that Joffery Baratheon is an asshole who came out on top. In movies, they never do, in real life the majority of them do. I’m sorry.”

Pod drops her hand and gets up. He feels bad that he had to tell Sansa the truth but he didn’t want her thinking that life always worked out how it was supposed to be.

“Wait.”  Sansa stands up and brushes dust off her dress.

“Everyone’s told me that Joffery would lead a horrible life. Only my little sister had the gall to tell me the truth but I just figured she was being mean. If a sweet boy like you could say the same things, then they must be true. Thank you.”

She kisses his cheek so quickly that Pod isn’t sure what happened and then she’s darting into the women’s restroom.

Pod stares at the door before he walks back into the dance. He spends the rest of it dancing with Sera and her friends and even joins them at Denny’s afterwards. He never admits his crush on Sansa to anyone and by the time they graduated he had outgrown it being content with the one time he offered her some small comfort.

Sansa goes back to the dance after making herself look presentable. She lies and tells her friends that Joffery took the break up well but the only one who knows she’s lying is Margaery. She leaves the dance early, Pod’s words ringing in her ears.

Years later, Sansa would admit that Podrick Payne had been the one to pull her head out of the clouds and make her realize that life didn’t always work out the way she had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I took Sera from the TellTale Game of Thrones game and gave her a family and Pod a sister because I think Podrick Payne would be the best sibling.


End file.
